


The Prime Directive.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Slash, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy ever After?... True love conquers all!...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prime Directive.

On her way to sick bay Nurse Christine Chapel passed by Mr.Spock’s quarters, and on the spare of the moment she knocked on the cabin door. Come in was the answer.  
She did so only to find Spock sitting upright on his bed appearing deep in thought. He said without emotion. “Yes Nurse Chapel what is it you want with me?”  
She spoke quietly. “Mr.Spock I erm really wanted to tell you that I am in love with you, with all my heart.”  
He looked her in the eyes and replied. “Nurse, it is against the Prime Directive for me to engage in this form of romantic communication with you, as a human female.”  
She answered him. “But Mr.Spock are forgetting that you yourself are half human? So I doubt very much that the Prime Directive applies to the two of us anyhow.”  
He looked puzzled. “Hmm, did you ever consider the possibility that I am in denial about this situation and that maybe I am resisting my urges towards you in this manor, indeed Christine, I am at this very moment fighting with my two inner selves about these feelings towards you. You epitomize all human female beauty Christine.”  
She spoke hopefully.” Mr.Spock, can this be true? Can it be real?”  
He answered her by indicated with his finger to come towards him, she obeyed eagerly, and as she reached the bed he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with great passion the lips, she had never felt this feeling before and her head was spinning with the ecstasy of their embrace and lingering lip contact.  
She felt like she was melting, falling into him in a misty cloud of wonder, feeling her bodily senses responding with the joy of longing and desire for what would happen next.  
This was the moment she had been waiting for all her life but had only been able to dream of before now, she felt in heaven and more in love than she had even thought was possible, she could feel the strength of his power-full arousal as she revelled in this emotional magic, her whole being, felt un-believably stimulated by the exquisit thrill, born from this explosive moment.  
With that he pulled her tighter onto him and began fumbling with her clothing, until he had reached her naked breasts fondling them with fervour, then sliding his hand down to her lower region whilst she gasped with delight as he reached her clitoris.  
He then removed his attire where necessary and slid his erect penis deeply into her vagina, thrusting with urgency until she was feeling such a power-full thrill that she exploded vocally with the strength of her climax.  
Almost Immediately after Spock copied her emotional out-burst.  
They looked at each other deeply in the eyes and Spock smiled shyly saying. “ Well Christine, I can finally tell you just how much I have always loved you also, but my dear Christine, had you not forced the issue as you just did, it would no doubt have remained un-said for eternity!”  
She replied. “Well Mr.Spock, you’ve made my life feel complete! I am lost for words right now, but I can promise YOU a wonderful life from now on if you choose me for your wife!”  
He looked at her in astonishment saying. “Hmm Christine, that is a decision for yet another day, though for now, I feel a replay may be in progress!”  
She smiled warmly and they enjoyed what was to come again and again and again!  
The End.


End file.
